villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grand Moff Tarkin
Grand Moff Tarkin is the secondary antagonist of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. He is an Imperial commander for the Death Star. He acts as Darth Vader's colleague for giving commands and creating plans to destroy the Rebellion. He was portrayed by Peter Cushing. He also makes a brief cameo in the last movie of the saga, Revenge of the Sith at the end of the movie as he along with Vader and Emperor Darth Sidious supervise the construction of the Death Star on board the Star Destroyer. Episode IV: A New Hope In the first officially launched episode of Star Wars, Grand Moff Tarkin (Peter Cushing) makes a first appearance with Darth Vader, after the Millenium Falcon had landed one one of the Death Star bays. Darth Vader feels the presence of his old master, but Tarkin reassures him that the Jedi are extinct. He and Lord Vader held Princess Leia Organa captive on board the Death Star. They attempted to force her to reveal the location of the Rebel Base. After Leia told him the base was on the planet of Dantooine, Tarkin decides to destroy the princess's home planet Alderaan anyway, and then deal with her "rebel friends". After the truth is revealed that the rebel base was not at Dantooine, Tarkin planned to have Leia Organa killed. After Princess Leia is rescued by Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, Tarkin plots with Vader the destruction of the Rebel base when in range, having planted a signal beacon on the Millenium Falcon before they escaped. During the Rebel attack on the Death Star, however, Luke Skywalker uses the Force to guide his proton torpedoes to the exhaust port and destroys the Imperial space station, killing all Imperial troops, commanders, and officials on board, including Tarkin. Trivia * Tarkin can be regarded as the second main antagonist of A New Hope (alongside Vader himself), as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious (the true villain of the entire saga) did not make his first appearance until "The Empire Strikes Back", and also Peter Cushing, who played the character got high billing behind Mark Hamill (Luke), Harrison Ford (Han Solo), and Carrie Fisher (Princess Leia). * Despite the fact that Luke, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2 and Obi-Wan Kenobi are Tarkin's enemies, they have never had any actual interactions. * Despite his respect for Palpatine, Tarkin does not seem to care about Palpatine's fate and is more eager to gain the Empire for himself than to serve Palpatine. * Tarkin's evil is regarded with close respect to Palpatine, and despite far smaller screentime, his destruction of Alderaan is regarded as one of the worst actions of the saga. * Tarkin is commonly mistaken as the main antagonist. However, Vader is the main antagonist, since Tarkin only makes a few appearances throughout the movie. Gallery Grand Moff Tarkin.png|Grand Moff Tarkin in the Death Star conference room Tarkin.jpg|"Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry; we will deal with your rebel friends soon enough." Lego_Grand_Moff_Tarkin|Tarkin released in the form of a Lego minifigure 640px-TarkinRex-TC.png|Tarkin in Star Wars Clone Wars vader and tarkin.jpg|Tarkin with Vader Category:Military Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Mass Murderer Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fascists Category:Old Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Xenophobes Category:Complete Monster Category:Right-Hand Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Minion Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Delusional Category:Jerks Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Fearmongers Category:Humans Category:Sociopaths Category:Non-Action Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Dictator Category:Big Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Strategic Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Child Murderer Category:Leader Category:Bullies Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Married Villains Category:Adulterers Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Fanatics Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Social Darwinists Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Elitist Category:Cheater Category:Oppression